Forgotten
by H4runo
Summary: After finding Korra's whereabouts, the Krew head to the fire temple to meet Korra again. Korra remembers everybody- except for Mako. [One Shot]


"Avatar Korra, you have some visitors." The sage announces in the doorway. She takes a deep sigh as she prepares to meet the friends that she doesn't remember.

"I'm ready." She responds, sitting on the edge of the couch. A few seconds later, The elderly sage comes into view. A boy with innocent green eyes enters as well, followed by a beautiful raven-haired girl with a concerned look on her face. Then finally, a tired looking boy with golden eyes enters. The three vaguely familiar people stood in front of her, not speaking a single word.

"Korra, do you remember them?" the sage asks. Bravely, she stands up and faces the green eyed boy, eying him carefully. She hasn't heard him speak yet, but she is almost certain what his voice sounds like. His face changes to a kind smile, and that triggers something in her mind. She feels at ease, happiness, and a small tinge of guilt. Not knowing why she feels that way, she smiles at him.

"You're…. Bolin." She acknowledged. His smile grows wider, and suddenly, she is surrounded by the boy's arms and is pulled into a big bear hug. She wonders if this was a common occurrence between the two. He steps back, and allows her to continue regaining her memories.

She takes one step to the side and carefully examines the girl in front of her. She doesn't know what she feels- a flurry of small hints of emotions runs through her. Jealousy, acceptance, hurt, and sympathy. Then the girl gives her a gentle, reassuring smile and then she remembers. There is a bond of friendship in the back of her mind.

"Asami." Korra says as she pulls her into a hug. The empty heiress tenses, but then hesitantly returns the embrace. The avatar wonders why she is so hesitant, but steps back.

Asami and Bolin stand back as well, and the last one that remained that stood out very well was the beautiful boy with black hair and a red scarf. Korra steps in front of him, examining him carefully and notices the conflict in his eyes. An uncomfortable silence fills the room as she tries to pull memories of this boy from the back of her mind, but nothing comes. Azure eyes meet up with his amber orbs, expecting for her to say the name she can't remember. But instead, he speaks.

"Korra. I was so worried about you- don't you ever disappear on me again." He begins, voice laced with regret and something she cannot identify. He glances to the side, and back at her. Suddenly, the avatar feels a weight in her chest. Biting the inside of her cheek, she continues to listen to what he has to say despite the pain, hoping that it will explain why she's feeling it.

"I know we broke up before you left.." he continues. Oh. So that was why she felt the hurt. But why didn't she remember anything else? She couldn't remember his name, and she couldn't remember the other feelings he brought to her. Was all that he brought to her pain? "I just want you to know that I-"

"Stop." she interrupts, surprising him. Gold eyes light up, hoping that she remembers, and hoping that she knows that he's regretted it every moment since. Asami and Bolin watch in curiosity, with their eyes lighting up as well.

"Look, I'm sorry… But I don't even know your name. And you're telling me that we were together?" She asks, and there is a flash of pain in his eyes that he quickly tries to conceal. The pain in her chest feels stronger. Although the boy seems like such a stranger, the last thing she wants to do is hurt someone.

"It's me… Mako. Mr. Hat trick?" The pain in his voice evident. He quickly digs in his jacket pocket, and pulls out a worn-out photograph, and glances at it before showing it to her. It's a picture of her and him at a water tribe festival, smiling- happy. She doesn't feel like the girl in the photograph- it's hard to believe that she existed, considering the pain he brought her right now.

"I'm sorry… Mako. Really, I am." She begins, her voice starting to become shaky. She wishes she could remember him, she wishes she could remember the happiness but there is nothing but hurt.

"I don't… Remember you. Or anything. All I feel right now when I look at you is this horrible pain. It hurts, right here." She places her hand on her chest. The boy's eyes glisten as he fights back the tears, and his hands drop to his side in defeat. The other people in the room remain silent as Bolin places his hand on Mako's shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

"I'm sorry." the avatar whispered as she leaves the broken boy, their two friends, and the sage in the room.

"Do not worry, Mako. Some memories come back slowly rather than instantly." the man reassures before he leaves. Asami, understanding the pain, follows to provide him some privacy in his weakest moment.

Raising his hand with photograph that he looked at whenever he was missing her, he sits down on the couch. The reality hit him. It was as heavy as his chest, and the guilt was unbearable.

"The only thing she remembered was pain." the fire bender chokes. He feels as if he's been struck by a surge of self-loathing and more regret than he's ever felt. And finally, tears begin to hit the photograph as the fire bender silently cries, and his younger brother watches in pain.

Never in his life had he seen his big brother cry. It was always Mako who was the strong one, and it was always Bolin who cried. He knew that his brother wouldn't want him to see him like this, and so he stood up, gave his brother one more pat in the back and left.

And then he was alone. Mako had only felt this alone once- when his parents had died and he and Bolin had to fend for themselves. But this was a different kind of loneliness. He still had friends, he still had family, but there was nothing that could fill the void and take his thoughts away from the regret and guilt he is living in right now.

And so he sat there, staring blankly at tear-stained photograph. He sat there, and decided that if he hurt her so much that she couldn't remember the happier times, then he wouldn't hurt her again. He sat there, deciding that loneliness was better than having her hurt so much again.


End file.
